


perfect fit

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Josie turned to her as Bellamy walked away, “I don’t want to come on too strong or anything, I’m sure this must be all kinds of overwhelming for you but Bellamy and I are both sooo excited to finally be meeting you. It’s been a long wait.” She whispered the last part more softly.“Well I’m here now.” Clarke replied.----Takes place in a world where everyone has two soulmates, Bellamy waited 12 years for Josie and then another 8 for Clarke. Lots of smut but some good fluff and plot too.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne, Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne, Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I'm participating in the awesome [The 100 Writers for Black Lives Matter Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) and we are very close to our fundraising goal before the series finale so please go check it out and prompt me (or one of the other awesome writers!) 
> 
> Also sometimes I simply Do Not Vibe with a grammar rule and therefore must ignore it...

Everyone has two soulmates. For most people they are all fairly close in age. They get the marks when they’re 18 and then it doesn’t take them long to find each other after that, a few years' time maybe. It’s not extremely rare or anything, to have large age differences among soulmates, but it is not particularly common either. 

Bellamy waited 12 years for Josie. At 30 he was the only one of his friends who hadn’t found both of their soulmates, let alone not even having one yet. Not having found his soulmates meant that they were either both still too young (a thought that did make him feel like a little bit of a creep) or they did not want to be found. 

There were multiple private websites in addition to the main government database that connected people with the same soulmarks, but they weren’t mandatory and sometimes people just didn’t want to find their soulmates. Bellamy hoped that if that were the case his soulmates would at least some day want to find him. 

And then one day he got a notification. 

Josephine had uploaded her soulmark the moment she got it and was connected to Bellamy in minutes. He had stared at her profile for a solid 10 minutes deciding what to message her. His mind was reeling both from having a soulmate after so long and adjusting to the idea of one so much younger than him. 

Everything they said about soulmates proved true though, they connected almost instantly and more deeply than he’d ever felt with anyone else. And she allowed Bellamy to indulge the part of him that was actually turned on by the difference in their ages. She was too and they experimented with their kinks a lot over the years. 

And that was the thing, Bellamy had assumed that after he found Josie it wouldn’t be too much longer before they found their third soulmate. But as the years ticked by he was getting anxious to meet her. He knew Josie was too, they didn’t talk about it daily or anything but it came up enough to have well established their mutual excitement. Josie was bi and Bellamy only liked girls so they were pretty sure their soulmate would be a woman. The question remained, like it had before he met Josie though, if this mystery woman didn’t want to be found or if she had yet to turn 18. 

Bellamy knew that Josie was hoping for the latter, the idea of someone younger than her being with them was a clear turn on for her. And he suspected that Josie was hoping it would give her someone to dominate a little, and help teach and guide. Bellamy was without a doubt the dominant one in their relationship. Their first time together, Josie’s first time ever, their sexual dynamic had been firmly established but he could tell she was probably a switch. He did hope that their other soulmate would be a true submissive, for both their sakes. And she _was_ their _soulmate_ so she would be perfect for them, right? 

Bellamy had just turned 38 though and the thought of someone 20 years younger, while he had admitted to his partner he also found hot, also made him feel like kind of a creepy old man. At least Josie was only 26 and therefore may help the dynamic. 

Bellamy and Josie had just finished fucking one night, he had been taking her from behind and had just flopped back down on the bed, totally worn out. She was still a little spent too but reached up to the nightstand to grab her phone and check a notification he had peripherally heard before. It always bugged him how quick after sex she felt the need to check her phone but he brushed off his annoyance, they had been having a really nice night together. 

He was just closing his eyes when he heard Josie let out an actual shriek and he jolted upright, reaching for her instinctively. 

“What is it, baby? What’s wrong?” 

Her face looked shocked but he could see the beginnings of a smile breaking out over her face as she wordlessly showed him her phone. It was their joint profile on one of the soulmate matching sites and for the first time he saw a little red notification in the corner. They found her. 

Bellamy took her phone from her and Josie curled into his chest to look down at the phone too. The notification first showed her name and age. 

**Clarke Griffin**

**18**

They exchanged a quick but excited glance at seeing her age. Bellamy clicked on the profile and a picture of a beautiful blonde smiling in a park somewhere filled the screen. He felt Josie squeeze his arm in excitement. He couldn’t help but think ‘fuck this girl was gorgeous.’ 

Under the picture was a brief bio of Clarke. She lived a couple hours away, she was a senior in high school (Bellamy did grimace slightly at that bit of information), she loved art and photography and wanted to go to art school, she was interested in politics and social justice, she liked to bake and her favorite show was The Office. 

He looked down to see Josie grinning up at him. 

“She seems great, Bell.” 

\--------- 

Clarke was nervous. Well, she thinks that anyone meeting their soulmates for the first time would be but this feels especially nerve wracking. Not only are they 8 and _20_ years older than her, but they had already been together for 8 years. They were a real adult couple that she was supposed to be joining. What if they thought of her as just a kid, what if she couldn’t fit into their lives? 

Her mind was spinning as she walked towards the coffee shop. Clarke had picked one just far enough away from her school that she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew and be interrupted. She and Josie had been texting back and forth the last few days since their soulmarks had been matched, apparently they were both really excited to meet her. She had texted a few minutes ago to let her know that they were there and so Clarke scanned the small shop for them when she walked in. 

They were sitting in a back corner on the same side of the table speaking in hushed tones to each other. She took a moment to stare before they saw her. There was a picture of the two of them at what looked like someone’s wedding attached to their profile so she knew they were both incredibly attractive, but she was pleasantly surprised and made even more nervous by the revelation that they were both somehow even hotter in person. 

She took a deep breath, dug her fingernails into the skin of her palms in an attempt to calm herself down and marched confidently in the direction of their table. 

“Hi” she said, less self assuredly now, breaking them out of their conversation. 

Both of their heads popped up and met her eyes at once. A wide grin broke out over Josie’s face and Bellamy a softer, almost nervous smile that made his eyes crinkle warmly. She liked them instantly in some inexplicable gut reaction that she figured must be attributed to them being her soulmates. 

“Oh hi!” Josie replied, immediately standing up and pulling her into a tight hug. She smelled like coconut and Clarke felt instantly soothed by it. 

Josie pulled back but kept her hands firmly on Clarke’s elbows, holding her at an arm’s length as if sizing her up. 

She saw Bellamy, now standing as well, slip his hand down to rest on his girlfriend’s waist, “Babe, I think you’re squeezing her.” Clarke shot him a grateful look and he winked at her, which most definitely caused her heart to skip a beat. 

“Hi, Clarke, it’s so great to finally meet you.” Bellamy said, pulling Clarke into a quicker and softer hug. 

“You too” she replied somewhat shyly, “thank you guys so much for coming all the way here to meet with me. 

“Of course” they replied in rushed unison. 

“Oh, do you want anything?” Bellamy asked, gesturing up at the counter. 

“Oh uhh… yeah, sure, thank you. I’ll just have a plain black tea?” 

“Coming right up” he said, smiling at her again. 

She took a seat on the opposite side of the table from them and Josie turned to her as Bellamy walked away, “I don’t want to come on too strong or anything, I’m sure this must all be kind of overwhelming for you but Bellamy and I are both sooo excited to finally be meeting you. It’s been a long wait.” She whispered the last part more softly. 

Clarke could imagine how frustrating it would be to have to wait so long for a soulmate, and at least Josie had had Bellamy all that time. She had done the math and Bellamy would have been waiting even longer all alone. It made her heart ache a little to picture it. 

“Well I’m here now.” Clarke replied. 

\------- 

Their first date with Clarke had been amazing. Josie had known it would be, not just because she was their soulmate and of course things would be great with her, she just had this gut feeling that she was going to fill the hole in their lives meant for her. 

They had been on 6 more in the three weeks since that first meeting in the coffee shop. A couple of dinners, a trip to a museum and a picnic in the park that had devolved into the three of them just talking until it got dark around them. 

Clarke and Bellamy seemed to really be clicking now too. While she and Clarke had established a comfortable dynamic right away, it had taken a couple of meetups for her and Bellamy. Mostly she thinks he was still just feeling a little skittish because of the age difference, even if she _was_ their soulmate. But now he seemed to have relaxed into it and that in turn made Clarke more relaxed around him. There was definitely a sense of awe she saw when Clarke looked at them, the feeling was mutual but probably not in quite the same way. 

It made Josie so happy to see them now, Clarke had come over for dinner and she was sitting on the counter next to where Bellamy was mixing some raspberries into the vegan chocolate mousse he had made earlier in the day. His hand was resting easily on her exposed thigh and they were laughing as Josie walked back into the kitchen with another bottle of wine in hand. 

“What did I miss?” she asked. 

Clarke looked up, a slight blush was gracing her beautiful features, whether from the glass of wine they let her drink with dinner or from something Bellamy had said she couldn’t be sure. “Oh nothing,” Clarke replied, “your boyfriend is just an idiot.” 

Bellamy pinched the side of her ass in retaliation and she let out a slight squeal. Josie saw Bellamy shoot her a smirk as they both noticed the way that Clarke squeezed her thighs together at the action. It had only been a few weeks but still, they had been taking things slow with Clarke. They’d kissed her a few times and she had gotten more casually affectionate with both of them but nothing further than that. Clarke had revealed to her one night while Bellamy was parking the car that she had never done anything sexual with anyone before, had always figured she would wait until she turned 18 and see if she found her soulmate. She said it somewhat nervously like she was worried that they would be disappointed, oh if only she knew. 

Josie had reassured her that they wouldn’t have cared either way, but admitted that it was in fact kind of a turn on. Clarke had blushed profusely at that which made Josie a little smug, she was really going to enjoy playing with this girl. She had told Clarke about when Bellamy took her virginity too, giving her just enough details that by the time Bellamy came back she could see Clarke was just hot and bothered enough to be a little uncomfortable through most of dinner. 

They hadn’t explicitly talked about it but it seemed pretty implied to everyone that they were going to have sex tonight. It was the first time Clarke had come over and she was pretty sure that her parents, who Josie and Bellamy had only briefly met once, weren’t expecting her home tonight at all. 

“Okay, well this is ready.” Bellamy announced, finishing spooning the chocolate mixture into the little bowls sitting on the counter. 

“Let’s watch a movie while we eat it.” Josie suggested, giving Bellamy a pointed look which he returned with a raised eyebrow. 

Josie topped off her and Bellamy’s wine glasses as he started carrying the bowls into the living room. 

“Sweetheart, do you want another glass?” she asked Clarke. 

Clarke smiled faintly at the nickname, she seemed to really like the affectionate and diminutive nicknames for her that Josie and Bellamy had started peppering into conversation. 

“Yes please.” 

Josie handed her her glass and let a hand fall to her waist and she guided her into the living room. Bellamy was sprawled out across one side of the couch and Josie quickly settled into the other. Clarke hesitated for a moment, lingering on where to sit, when Bellamy reached out and pulled her into his lap. It took her a moment to get settled but then she relaxed into him, his arms wrapping around her and Josie shifted to lay her head on Bellamy’s shoulder, smiling up at him. 

\------- 

Bellamy couldn’t have been paying less attention to whatever movie Josie had put on if he tried. He’d been happy spending time with his girls but he’d also been just slightly on edge all night knowing how the evening would probably end. He could tell that Clarke and Josie felt it too, a sort of palpable tension in the room at all times. 

Clarke had nestled further into him and Josie was pressed against his side, it would probably be comfortable if he wasn’t so hard. He was sure Clarke must be able to feel his dick, she was sitting right on it. He knew she was inexperienced but she couldn’t be that naive, could she? 

After the third time she rocked against it he was sure it couldn’t have been unintentional and on the fourth he let out an involuntary moan. 

“Ugh, you gotta stop that” he told her, stilling her movements with a hand on each thigh. 

Clarke blushed at having been caught but Josie laughed softly, leaning in closer to brush a kiss against Clarke’s arm. “Don’t be mean to him.” 

“I… I wasn’t I was just…” she trailed off, blushing. 

Bellamy leaned down to kiss her cheek, “It’s okay baby. Do you need something?” he asked. 

“Oh Bell I think you know what she needs,” Josie teased. He is pretty sure Clarke couldn’t get any redder. “What do you think sweetheart, you ready to go upstairs?” she asked Clarke, feigning innocence. 

Clarke just nodded and stood but before she could walk away Bellamy spun her around and hoisted her into the air with his hands on her ass. She let out a yelp but dutifully wrapped her legs around him anyway. 

Bellamy leaned up to capture her lips with his own, after a brief moment her brain caught up and she started to respond in kind. As Bellamy deepened the kiss he felt Josie’s hand brush past his on her ass and go under her dress. The way Clarke tensed and then shuddered in his arms told him Josie must be touching her pussy now and he felt a surge of jealousy in his chest, he sped up a little, eager to get upstairs where his hands could join hers. 

Bellamy moved towards the stairs leading to their bedroom, his lips still locked with Clarke’s and he could hear Josie hurrying behind them. 

He pushed open their bedroom door and dropped Clarke onto the neatly made king size bed, his mouth going dry at the way her tits bounced slightly when she hit the bed. Josie was obviously perfect and gorgeous but Bellamy had always had a thing for girls with big tits and he couldn’t wait to get his hands (and mouth) on Clarke’s. 

Bellamy halted in the doorway to watch as Josie climbed onto the bed and started helping Clarke to pull off her dress, followed quickly by her pale blue bra and matching panties. He smirked and his cock twitched at the thought of her picking out pretty undergarments to wear for them, she may have even bought them special just for tonight. Josie sat back, kneeling on the bed and Bellamy came up wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they stared down at the girl now totally naked and spread out over their bed. Clarke was just as sweet and beautiful as he had imagined her. Her perfect tits were heaving a little as she breathed, her sweet little cunt was waxed smooth and he could see her slick was starting to drip down her thighs. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth and a pink blush was covering her cheeks, maybe from embarrassment, maybe from arousal or more likely a combination of both. She looked like every wet dream he had ever had. 

He looked down at Josie and noted the way her breathing had sped up and he could see her nipples had tightened, clearly she was just as turned on by the sight in front of them as he was. 

Josie was shaken from her reverie before he was though, “how about I go down on you for a bit and then daddy can fuck you, hm?” 

Bellamy had always loved being called daddy in the bedroom, and they knew eventually their sweet little Clarke would love it too but he was still a little surprised Josie brought it up so soon. Clearly his fears that they should’ve eased into it were unfounded though, if Clarke’s shudder and eager nodding were anything to go by, it turned her on too. 

“Bell why don’t you go show our little girl’s sweet tits some love while I do that?” Josie asked him, winking at Clarke as she said it though. 

Those words snapped Bellamy out of it and he climbed onto the bed, settling himself next to Clarke and cupping her cheek with his hand, once again pulling her into a deep and dirty kiss. They pulled away just in time to see Josie standing in front of the bed and pulling off her clothes. Bellamy wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist, just under her breasts, to pull her closer to him as they watched their soulmate strip. 

“Isn’t Josie so pretty, baby?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke breathed. 

“You’re a lucky girl too, Josie’s really good with her mouth, she’s gonna take such good care of you…” 

Clarke shuddered at his words, eyes never leaving Josie’s now completely nude body. Her tits were considerably smaller than Clarke’s but they were always so perky that they barely moved when she took off her bra. She was all toned muscle where Clarke was a little softer. But, like Clarke, she kept her cunt totally smooth. Bellamy wasn’t one of those guys who would ever care about a girl’s personal grooming habits but he had to admit he had a heavy preference for bare pussies and he was so happy both of his girls kept theirs just how he likes it. 

Josie climbed back on the bed and settled herself between Clarke’s legs, just teasing the poor girl at first, placing barely there kisses to the inside of her thighs or the top of her mound, anywhere but where she really wanted it. Clarke started whining and wriggling about on the bed so Josie banded an arm firmly on her lower belly to keep her in place. 

Bellamy grabbed one of her breasts in each hand, just testing the weight and feel of them at first before giving each a rough squeeze which made her moan long and low. 

“Awe, daddy’s taking good care of your tits, isn’t he sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Yes daddy” she responded and Bellamy felt his cock get impossibly harder at hearing the word daddy slip from her lips for the first time. 

He smirked as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one between his fingers. Bellamy ran his tongue over her peaked nipple a few times, swirling it around before he bit down lightly. Her reactions to even just the slight amount of pain he had given her so far were encouraging. He suckled at one of her sweet tits and then the other until she was practically screaming at a combination of his ministrations and the feel of Josie’s mouth on her cunt. 

“Babe, why don’t we make her come on your mouth once and then next time she can come on my cock?” he asked his partner as casually as if they were discussing the weather. 

Josie lifted her head from between their little girl’s thighs and smirked at him, he could feel the excitement at how well this was already going practically radiating off of her. “Sounds good,” she agreed. 

Bellamy turned to Clarke, pressing his lips into her cheek chastely, “what do you think, little one? Are you ready to come for us?” 

She looked flushed and hesitant at the question and a wild and intriguing thought occurred to him. “Have you ever had an orgasm, baby?” 

Josie looked up at her curiously as they awaited her response. Clarke bit her lip before shaking her head shyly. 

“I’ve tried touching myself a few times but I could never get very far and then I would just get frustrated and give up.” She mumbled. 

“Oh you poor little thing!” Josie exclaimed before leaning up to capture Clarke’s lips in a searing kiss while Bellamy stroked her side comfortingly. 

“Well now you have Josie and I to take care of you,” he assured her “but we’re going to have to teach you how to give yourself an orgasm too, okay?” 

Clarke shuddered at the mention of the two of them teaching her how to masturbate and Bellamy and Josie shared a look that conveyed both smugness and excitement. 

Josie crawled back between Clarke’s legs with what seemed like a renewed sense of purpose and Bellamy reached back for her tits, clearly both eager to give this sweet girl her very first climax. 

The tension in the room seemed to increase as Clarke got closer and closer to her peak. Josie was busy sucking on her clit with a finger dragging in and out of her tight cunt at a tantalizingly slow pace. Bellamy was alternating between sucking on her pert nipples and murmuring in her ear what a good girl she was being for them, how incredible her body felt and how good her daddy was going to take care of her soon. 

Bellamy and Josie could both tell when Clarke was about to come. Her from the fluttering of her cunt around her finger and him from the way her breathing had sped up and she had started to tremble. Finally her whole body tensed up and her lips parted in a silent scream as the pleasure washed over her. 

“There you go sweetheart,” Josie said, placing sweet kisses to the inside of her thighs and her lower belly to help her calm down as Bellamy did the same to her neck and chest. She seemed to relax and settle a little with the feeling of her two lovers showering her with affection. 

“Baby I think I want you to sit between Josie’s legs while I take you for the first time, okay?” 

Clarke nodded at him, probably still reeling from her orgasm. Bellamy can imagine she must still be very sensitive and a little overwhelmed but that was why he wanted to fuck her right away, she’d still be pliant and relaxed enough for what they wanted. 

She sat up and to the side while Josie helped Bellamy undress the rest of the way, his clothes winding up on top of hers in a heap next to the bed. Clarke’s eyes widened as her gaze flicked between the two of them, eyeing all of the newly exposed skin with interest. Finally she settled on staring at Bellamy’s now almost full hard dick, no doubt sizing it up knowing that it would soon be up inside her. 

“That looks too big to fit inside me,” Clarke said bluntly. 

The other two laughed softly at her. “Don’t worry sweetheart,” Josie comforted her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and running a hand comfortingly up and down her back. “I know daddy’s cock is big but you’ll get used to it, I promise. I took the whole thing in my pussy when Bell took my virginity, I know that you’re gonna be a good girl for us and do the same.” Clarke nodded in agreement but still seemed a little nervous. 

Josie came to sit against the headboard. Bellamy leaned in to capture his girlfriend’s lips with his before she could pull Clarke into place. Her tongue came out to deepen the kiss almost immediately and Bellamy moved his hand down between her legs figuring that his girl deserved a quick treat for taking such good care of their new baby. He couldn’t help but moan a little into her mouth when he felt how wet she had gotten. Her slick was positively dripping down her thighs and she shuddered just at him brushing his thumb against her clit. He knew from their many years together that she would come quick when she got like this. 

He broke apart when Josie let out a moan as Bellamy roughly inserted two thick fingers into her still impossibly tight cunt. He looked over to see Clarke watching them in fascination, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. There were endless things that he wanted to do with them and plenty he and Josie had discussed in the time since they met Clarke but fucking each other while she watched was near the top of the list. Last week Bellamy had fucked Josie bent over their kitchen table after they got home from having dinner with Clarke while they traded dirty mumblings about what Clarke would do if she was there right then, watching them, and what her reactions would be. 

There wasn’t time for him to fuck Josie right now, that would have to wait, but seeing their sweet, innocent Clarke watching him fuck her on his fingers and pinch at her clit was scratching that itch for now. 

Josie came like she did everything, a little dramatically. She released a long loud moan as her whole body went tense in pleasure. She did seem to understand Bellamy’s urgency to be inside of Clarke though so rather than cuddle into his chest and let him help her through her aftershocks like she usually would when it was just the two of them, she let her boyfriend shift off of her and opened her legs even wider, gesturing for Clarke to come sit between them. 

Bellamy watched hungrily as these two gorgeous naked women settled in together on his bed. Josie pulled Clarke’s back flush against her chest and pulled her legs over hers to keep them spread wide as Bellamy moved between them. 

Josie had managed to casually get out of Clarke last week that the younger girl was on birth control and since Bellamy was only sleeping with Josie and Clarke was a virgin there was no need to bother with condoms. He was excited that there wouldn’t be anything between them when he took his little girl for the first time. 

“Are you ready for daddy’s cock?” Josie whispered in her ear, hands coming up to massage her tits while Clarke rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Is it going to hurt?” she asked shyly. 

“It shouldn’t hurt but it might be a little uncomfortable at first,” Bellamy assured her. “But I know that you’re gonna be a good, brave girl for us and make sure you take all of daddy’s cock. Just like Josie told you, she took the whole thing in her cunt on her first try and you will too.” 

A determined look came over Clarke’s face as she nodded. “Okay daddy.” 

“Okay.” He agreed, shooting Josie a smirk which she instantly returned. They were rightfully starting slow but playing with this girl was going to be a lot of fun. 

Josie’s hand came down to smear a little of her wetness around her outer lips before roughly inserting a single finger inside of Clarke’s pussy. “She’s nice and wet for you, Bell.” She confirmed. 

Bellamy got into position between his girls’ legs and let the tip of his cock bump against Clarke’s clit a couple of times, each earning him a little squeak from her. He loved how incredibly responsive her body was so much. He lined his cock up with her entrance and started to slowly thrust inside of her. 

Josie had to whisper in her ear reminding her to breath as he pushed in further. The little crease between her eyebrows told him she was probably feeling a little sting. And he could feel how unbelievably tight her cunt was so he was sure having a big dick being shoved up inside of her for the first time wouldn’t be super comfortable. It was okay though, once she got past the initial feeling he and Josie would make sure she came and had a good first time. They both already had such strong feelings for Clarke, how could they want anything but the very best for her? 

“Is it in yet?” Clarke asked, voice a little strained and breathy. 

“About halfway, baby girl.” Bellamy told her, pressing a sympathetic kiss to her forehead. “You’re doing so good for daddy though. We’re so proud of you.” 

Clarke smiled and blushed a little under the praise but he also felt her cunt clench at it, this girl definitely had a bit of a praise kink which was just perfect for them. He was sure they would keep discovering little ways in which it felt like she was just made for them. It was the same when he met Josie, it was like she just clicked into place in his life effortlessly. It must just be a soulmate thing. 

Bellamy kept thrusting forward at a glacial pace until he finally bottomed out in her. He made eye contact with Josie who smiled, taking her hands off of Clarke’s breasts to clap, giving Clarke a quick round of applause. “You did it sweetie! Daddy’s cock is all the way up inside of you right now.” She moved her hand over Clarke’s pubic area and lower tummy and pressed down, “see little one, he’s right here.” 

The way Josie could talk in bed had always fascinated and aroused Bellamy but hearing her talk to Clarke was somehow even better. Clarke shuddered in Josie’s arms at her words and her face was flushed a beautiful pink color. Bellamy leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to each of his girls’ lips. 

“Do you think you’re ready for daddy to start moving, baby?” 

She nodded her head quickly, “yes daddy, I’m ready.” 

Hearing her call him daddy was still getting to him every time he heard it come out of her sweet mouth. He was so happy she had taken to it so quickly. He wondered if Josie would ever want to play mommy. Bellamy was always dominant in bed but Josie could go either way so he knew she was excited about getting to take charge with Clarke a little. That part of it sounded hot to Bellamy too. 

Finally Bellamy started to move, pulling back out of her cunt just a little quicker than he had first pushed in. The next time he thrust into her was a little quicker and then the next even faster than that until he was fucking her hard and fast. Clarke was letting out these high pitched moans, almost screams, when he hit her cervix and Bellamy couldn’t help but moan deeply either, between the sweet nothings and filthy praise that spilled from his lips. 

Josie, for her part, was still massaging Clarke’s tits, trying to time pinching her hard nipples with Bellamy bottoming out inside of her which made Clarke extra loud. Bellamy felt his orgasm starting to build but he wanted to make sure that Clarke came first so he looked up at Josie and then gestured down to where he and Clarke's bodies met. She seemed to get the hint and snaked a hand down to touch Clarke’s clit, setting a similarly punishing pace to Bellamy and within minutes Clarke was shaking around him and moaning breathily in orgasm. 

Bellamy didn’t hold off very long after that, spilling his come inside of her. He knew that one day he would get this sweet little girl pregnant that way. He and Josie had long decided that they would wait for their third soulmate before having kids and now knowing how young Clarke was it would obviously be a few years before they were ready for all that but he couldn’t wait to grow their family. And he could admit the thought of either or both of them pregnant with his child, of coming inside of their sweet pussies to make them pregnant was almost enough to get him hard again. 

Bellamy pulled out of her slowly and she immediately squeezed her thighs together as if lamenting the loss between her legs. Her head was nestled on Josie’s breasts as the other girl pressed kisses to her face and whispered what a good girl she had been for them. 

The three of them maneuvered into a new position, laying down with Clarke between the other two. She looked so unbelievably gorgeous like this, naked, flushed, a mark blooming on her neck that Josie must have put there while he was distracted, her sweet little cunt swollen and red and a mixture of her come and Bellamy’s was spilling out of her and making a mess of both her thighs and the sheet underneath her. They must have done something really fucking great in a past life to deserve this girl. 

He looked at Josie over Clarke as the younger girl let her eyes flutter closed and they shared a knowing smile. 

“Goodnight Bell,” she whispered. 

“Night Josie,” he returned.


	2. good morning baby

Bellamy had woken up happier than he had ever felt that morning. Clarke was curled into one side of him and Josie into the other, each had a leg thrown over his hips and both girls, like him, were naked as the day they were born. 

Josie must have moved to his other side at some point in the night, maybe even because she knew how happy it would make him to wake up touching and cuddled against both of his girls. He stared down at Clarke’s beautiful face lost in a dream. She looked somehow even younger and more innocent like this, a thought that most definitely made his cock jolt as well as his heart. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the older girl rousing beside him until her whisper broke him out of his reverie. 

“She’s so beautiful, it’s like I can’t quite believe she’s even real let alone _ours_.” 

Bellamy grinned turning back to his girlfriend. “God, I know what you mean.” 

“She was so good for us last night too, I can’t wait to keep exploring,” Josie said, her face morphing into a devilish smirk. 

“Mmm, well she probably doesn’t have to go home until later this afternoon… what do you think we should do with our little girl today?” he replied, face similarly smug. 

Josie pretended to think about it for a moment, “well it seems to me like she got lots of attention and orgasms last night, maybe it’s time we teach her how to give back?” 

“I think you may be right,” he agrees with a mock serious expression on his face, “maybe her Mommy needs to teach her how to suck Daddy’s cock?” 

At hearing that word spoken in relation to her and Clarke, Josie let out a little whimper and almost unconsciously rubbed her pussy against Bellamy’s hip, he could feel that she was quite wet, although whether that was from last night’s activities or their conversation this morning he couldn’t be sure. He had suspected that Josie would be into Clarke calling her Mommy though, it did seem only fair since Bellamy got to be her Daddy. 

“Yeah, Bell, I’ll teach her how to be so good for you.” Josie said, sounding breathier than usual. 

“And I believe we promised we would teach her how to make herself come too?” 

“You did.” 

They both turn their heads at hearing a soft voice on the other side of Bellamy. 

“And we will sweetheart.” Josie assured her, voice warm and sweet, sitting up now so that her small breasts jiggled tantalizingly. 

“Thank you… Mommy.” 

She must not have been asleep when they were talking before. Josie shivered lightly at hearing Clarke use that word, and Bellamy had to admit he found it even hotter than he was expecting to. And if the slick from Clarke’s pussy that she was now inadvertently smearing on his leg was anything to go off of, it turned her on too. 

“Of course, baby. Mommy will always take good care of you.” She leaned over pulling Clarke into a deep kiss. 

Bellamy just leaned back against his pillows as he watched these two gorgeous women making out above him. They had now gotten up on their knees so they had better access to touch each other while they kissed. Clarke’s arms were wrapped around Josie’s neck and she had one hand on Clarke’s cheek and one on one of her large tits. 

As much as Bellamy was appreciating simply being a voyeur (and it was definitely something they would be exploring later) he couldn’t help but make his two girls feel even better in this moment. He reached his hands up and then in unison gave the girls each a hard smack on their ass. Josie moaned into Clarke’s mouth. But after 8 years together, Bellamy already knew how much Josie loved to be spanked. Of course they hadn’t gotten that deep into their sexual dynamic with Clarke yet but Bellamy was sure that even if it took time for them to train her, which he was sure it would, eventually their little girl would love whatever pain she Mommy and Daddy gave her too. 

It was becoming apparent though that Clarke may not need as much time to adjust as he thought she would, the gasp that she let out at feeling his hand hit her soft bottom seemed to be more curious than anything else. 

Josie pulled her in even closer as if hoping she would stay distracted by her mouth while Bellamy did whatever he was intending to them. He snaked his hand in front of their bodies and ran his middle and pointer fingers through their wet folds. 

“Fuck,” he swore, “you’re both so wet.” 

He could see a slight blush bloom on Clarke’s cheeks. Even after everything they did last night and even while she was naked and being pleasured by two different people this sweet little girl was still shy. 

“Come on, Bell,” Josie moaned. 

“Mmm,” Clarke purred in agreement. 

Giving in, Bellamy abruptly inserted one finger into Clarke and two into Josie. Clarke was still so new at this that he knew she’d need a little more to adjust. But after 8 years together he knew Josie’s body like the back of his hand which means how much she likes the sting of being filled just a little much too quickly. And after last night he figured Clarke would probably still be a little sore. He made a mental note to check in with her when there was a pause. 

The girls both seemed to be getting into a rhythm and he could feel Clarke’s pussy starting to flutter a little like the dual stimulation of Bellamy fingering her and rubbing her clit was going to make her come. 

Josie must have sensed it too because despite the fact that stopping must have been torture for her too, she reached out and stilled Bellamy’s arm. “Babe wait, I don’t think Clarke has quite earned an orgasm yet.” 

Clarke’s looked caught off guard by her assertion, “what do you mean?” she questioned. 

“Well sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy gave you two orgasms last night so it seems like it’s your turn now, don’t you think?” 

A look of uncertainty and perhaps even nerves washed over her face. “I don’t know how.” She admitted, looking away from either of them. 

“We know baby, and that’s okay. Mommy and Daddy are gonna teach you how to make us feel good.” 

“You’ll be perfect, don’t be nervous. Just remember last night when you didn’t think you would be able to take Daddy’s big cock up inside of you and then you took the whole thing on your first try.” 

She smiled at the memory. “Okay, I’ll be good for you. Just tell me what to do.” 

The other two exchanged a look as if to say _oh we will_. 

“Okay sweetie, how about you let Mommy teach you how to suck Daddy’s cock?” 

Clarke nodded with an almost comical enthusiasm that made Bellamy smirk, she was so good for them already. 

“Mmm, we can do that later babe. I got to come in her cunt last night, I think you deserve some love. Josie, lay down, Clarke come here and Daddy will show you how to eat her pussy.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Josie said with a light laugh, swinging around to lie back with her head on the pillow as Bellamy came up behind Clarke and shuffled her to her hands and knees before the older woman’s spread legs. 

“Okay baby, why don’t you start by just giving her some little kisses. I know Mommy’s thighs get really sensitive when she’s turned on like this, you can start there.” 

Clarke leaned down and brushed the softest kiss over Josie’s inner thigh, close enough to her dripping pussy that he could see Josie’s breath catch. She pressed a few more all over before tentatively sticking her tongue out and licking her outer lips to taste her juices. 

“Fuck, baby. Do you like how that tastes?” Josie prompted her. 

“Mmm, yes Mommy’” Clarke whispered back, as if a little embarrassed to be admitting she like the taste of Josie’s cunt. 

“You’re being such a good girl.” Bellamy praised her. 

Clarke’s face swelled with pride at his validation and she leaned down again to tongue at Josie’s opening, lapping up more of her cream as she went. 

Bellamy ran his hands over Clarke’s prone body in front of him, rubbing her back and sides gently before coming to rest on her ass. With a large hand placed over each cheek he firmly pushed her forward, forcing her down into Josie’s cunt more. The other girl let out a squeal at the feeling of Clarke’s tongue going deeper into her. 

“Sweetie why don’t you try putting your fingers in Mommy’s cunt so that you can focus on sucking on her clit?” Bellamy prompted her. 

“Fuck,” Josie swore softly at the suggestion before letting out a louder moan when she actually felt their little girl pressing two fingers inside of her and attaching her lips to Josie’s cunt. 

As far as Bellamy could tell, Clarke seemed to be a natural at this, he could see her fingers sliding in and out of his girlfriend and her head moving in such a way he could tell she must be using her tongue on Josie’s clit as well. If she was this good at eating pussy he could only imagine what a good girl she would be when taking his cock in her mouth. His already hard dick got even harder in anticipation. He hoped Josie would come soon so that they could redirect Clarke’s attention to him. He figured they had just enough time for Clarke to get both of them off with her sweet mouth and then they could teach her how to make herself come before it was time for Clarke to go. 

Evidently it was not going to take Josie long to reach her climax. He could see her legs start to shake around Clarke’s head and her breathing got more ragged until she finally let out a long, high pitched squeal and slumped back on the bed. Clarke immediately removed her fingers from her cunt and pulled her head back but Bellamy was quick to push her closer once again. 

“Clarke you have to work Mommy through the aftershocks a little. Remember last night when you came, it still felt all tingly and sensitive right after, right?” 

Clarke nodded, “oh sorry Mommy,” she said, looking guilty. 

“S’okay little one.” Josie assured her, but reached down to tangle her hands in Clarke’s hair and force her head back down to her pussy anyway. 

He could see Clarke giving Josie little kitten licks over her slit and leaning up to press sweet little kisses to her clit too. He smiled, once again in complete awe of what a perfect little girl they got. 

Finally Josie seemed to have calmed down for real and she pulled Clarke back up by her hair, obviously getting over sensitive now. 

“Okay sweetheart, now it’s time for you to learn how to give Daddy a blowjob.” Josie informed her. 

Clarke’s cheeks seemed to pink a little at the word but she nodded resolutely. “Okay, how do you want me?” she asked, looking between the two of them. Bellamy and Josie shared a smirk at her phrasing. _How don’t we want you?_ he thought to himself. 

“How about Bellamy sits on the bed and you and I will kneel in front of him? I am sure Daddy would love to see you on your knees for him.” 

“Mmm, I really would.” He confirmed. 

Clarke looked a little nervous, a fact Josie quickly caught on to. “Don’t worry Clarke, Mommy is gonna be right next to you and I’ll teach you just how to be the perfect little cocksucker for Daddy. You want that, right little one?” 

“So much. I… I just want to be a good girl for you and make you guys happy.” 

Bellamy felt himself melt a little at her words, she was just so eager to please them, she far outdid even his most optimistic fantasies about what their soulmate would be like. She was absolutely the perfect little girl for them and he knew as their relationship progressed, socially and romantically as well as sexually, she would only prove herself to be even more perfect than they thought. There was so much more to explore with her, he and Josie knew that they wanted to move into a more dominant and submissive role with her at least in the bedroom but spilling over into the rest of their lives too. They were going to teach her to be even more obedient and Bellamy couldn’t wait to get to the phase where they would get to punish her. He could only imagine how perfect she would look with a red bottom and tears in her eyes, so ashamed of having displeased her mommy and daddy. 

He was shattered out of his thoughts by Josie, now situated on her knees next to Clarke on the floor telling him to sit up so that she could show Clarke how to suck him off. She didn’t need to tell him twice. 

“Okay sweetheart, we’re going to try and get you to take Daddy’s whole cock down your throat today but don’t feel bad if you can’t quite get there. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you do lots of practice.” Josie told her, shooting Bellamy a wink at the last part. 

“Oh you know me, always willing to take one for the team,” he teased back. 

“Okay what do I do first, Mommy?” Clarke asked. 

“Put your hands on Daddy’s knees and then then just lean in and lick his cock, just like you’re licking up some yummy ice cream.” 

Clarke did as she was instructed, running her tongue over his head. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the taste of his precum, in time she would learn to love it though. 

It had taken him a little while to train Josie to suck his cock so his heart swelled with pride at seeing her so confidently direct their baby girl in how best to please him. 

“Okay, try licking it all the way from top to bottom, sweetheart.” 

Clarke obeyed Josie immediately, firmly licking up the length of Bellamy’s cock which prompted a low growl from him. The feeling combined with the knowledge that this girl with her mouth on his dick was not just sweet, young and innocent but _theirs_. 

“Good girl,” Josie praised, “now I want you to just try putting it in your mouth, as much as you possibly can. Make sure that you watch the teeth though” 

He felt his dick jolt at the feeling of Clarke’s mouth lowering over him. He could tell when he hit the back of her throat though and she gagged before pulling back and letting his cock slip out of her mouth. 

“Okay sweetheart, good job, try again. Why don’t you go up and down and then try and get a little deeper each time.” 

Clarke nodded and complied with her demand at once. She built up a steady rhythm that had Bellamy coming in far less time than he would care to admit. 

“You’re gonna be a good girl and swallow all of Daddy’s come, Clarke.” He told her, hands tangling in her slightly messy blonde waves and holding her down over his cock as it erupted. 

\--------- 

Clarke could not quite believe everything that had happened in the last hour. Receiving oral sex from Josie last night had felt like almost an other worldly experience but she had been nervous at the prospect of doing it herself. As she was quickly coming to see though, she had no need to be nervous about anything when it came to Josie and Bellamy. Her new Mommy and Daddy would make sure she felt safe and knew what she was doing at any given moment. 

That was probably why she felt so calm in her new position, nestled between Bellamy’s thighs with her legs splayed open while Josie rummaged around in the nightstand drawer. 

“Get that little pink one, Josie.” Bellamy requested. 

“Yup, got it.” She replied, turning back to her soulmates on the bed waving a small hot pink bullet vibrator in her hand. “This one will be perfect for our little Clarke.” She swooped in to press a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips then. 

Clarke had only tried to masturbate a few times, never to much success, and she had definitely never used any toys before. Josie had said that she and Bellamy have a pretty extensive toy collection that Clarke would eventually “get to know well” though. The thought made her equal parts nervous and excited. 

“Bell and I are gonna make sure you have some fun toys of your own to keep at home for when we can’t be there to take care of you but we are going to just start with this little vibe today.” 

“Okay.” Clarke confirmed. 

“We’re just gonna start with you using your fingers though sweetie and then we’ll add in the toy. Bell, can you check if she’s still wet?” 

Clarke knew that she was still dripping wet and she was certain that Josie and Bellamy also knew that she was still dripping wet and that it was really just an excuse for Bellamy to stick his fingers in her cunt, which she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about. 

Without warning Bellamy shoved his large index finger as far into Clarke’s tight channel as he could but withdrew just as quickly. “Yup, our little girl is still nice and wet for us,” he confirmed, “here sweetie, have a taste.” He brought his finger up to her lips and Clarke hesitated, looking up at him before he raised his eyebrows as if in warning and she wrapped her lips around his offered finger and sucked. The taste of her come wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, in fact it made her feel naughty and good to be licking her pussy juices off of Bellamy’s hand. 

Josie situated herself on her knees in front of Clarke and Bellamy’s spread legs, the little pink vibrator was clutched in her hand. 

“Babe why don’t you help Clarke touch her little clit and then we can show her how to put those little fingers inside her cunt.” 

Her words were dirty and it made Clarke pink slightly at hearing them. Bellamy’s hand came up to cover hers and guide it between her legs. 

“Okay little one, to start with I want to see how you touch your clit, think about how Mommy and Daddy have been touching you and try and do the same, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Bellamy let go over her hand but only moved his a little to let it lay heavy and possessive over her inner thigh. Clarke let one finger sneak out to gently touch her clit, she just grazed over the nub a few times before pressing down a little harder. It felt better than when she had tried to touch herself but she had to admit that part of the appeal could be knowing that her two hot, older soulmates were watching her this time. 

After a few minutes of Clarke rubbing at her clit with minimal reactions Bellamy took over. “Okay baby, how about you just let Daddy help you with that. See you gotta start a little soft and then rub tight little circles over it when you get going. But we’re going to teach you to use the vibrator for that too so how about we start on teaching you to finger yourself.” 

Clarke shivered at the way that they so calmly and matter of factly discussed such dirty things as Clarke playing with her pussy or putting her fingers inside of herself. But she was calmed instantly by the way that Bellamy grabbed her hand and pushed two of her fingers together before guiding her to insert them into her tight opening. 

“You’re being so good for us baby girl.” Josie praised her. 

“You really are,” Bellamy affirmed, “Now I want you to take your fingers out and put the back again, getting faster as you go along.” 

With a sense of determination Clarke built up a good rhythm and it was starting to feel good, she had closed her eyes and laid her head back on her Daddy’s shoulder as she got into it but was suddenly startled out of her moment by an intense feeling at her clit. She moaned louder than she ever had before and her eyes shot open just to see Josie smirking at her as she held the pink toy to Clarke’s clit. It was on a low even speed but Clarke had never felt anything like that before so it came as a fit of a shock and she could already feel something building inside of her as her cunt started to flutter around her fingers. She felt the little toy shift to a more powerful speed just as Josie moved the vibrator to the side of Clarke’s sensitive little clit and she came with a scream. 

Josie leaned forward to share a deep and dirty kiss with Bellamy as Clarke lounged against him and watched, coming down from the high of her orgasm. 

“Okay well that wasn’t quite all by yourself but we’ll send you home with the toy and you can keep practicing.” Josie said. 

“Okay. Thank you for teaching me.” 

Bellamy smiled a warm smile down at her, “Oh little girl we haven’t even scratched the surface of what Mommy and Daddy are gonna teach you. But I think you’d better get to heading home now…” 

Clarke frowned a little. “When I graduate can I move in here?” she asked shyly. 

Bellamy and Josie exchanged a look. They’d thought about this, obviously they both wanted Clarke to go to college if that is what she chose but the thought that she may want to go far away would break their hearts, but they also didn’t want to trap her here. Then again Josie had chosen a college nearby so that she could be with Bellamy and had always been happy with her situation. 

“You know Mommy and Daddy wish you could be with us all the time sweetheart, but we’ll talk about that later.” 

Clarke seemed satisfied by that response as she got up and started collecting her things. 

She said a surprisingly emotional goodbye to them at the door, it was obvious that Josie was being truthful and they really did want her around all the time. 

“So Clarke listen,” Josie started, “our friends have been really dying to meet you so we were thinking maybe you could come with us to a game night we’re all having at our friends Monty, Harper and Jasper’s place on Friday? And then you could stay the night and maybe spend Saturday with us? You know Mommy and Daddy have a lot left to show you…” 

A wave of excitement (and nerves) washed over Clarke at the revelation that Josie and Bellamy wanted her to meet their friends. 

“Yes, I would love to!” she agreed. 

“Okay good,” Bellamy said with an easy smile, “so we’ll see you on Friday then sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that if anyone wants a new chapter of this I will be writing one if it is prompted from [The 100 Writers for BLM](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) and you can prompt me on [my tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)!!


	3. new girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 more prompts I'm finishing for The 100 writers for BLM initiative but breaking up some writers block with a new chapter perfect fit I hope you all enjoy, doing some more plot building here but I promise the next chapter is mostly smut lol. 
> 
> Also I've been rewatching New Girl for the billionth time but it kinda works for this chapter title so roll with it people.

Very few times in her life had Clarke been as nervous as she was right now. She felt like her dynamic with Bellamy and Josie was finally comfortable and last weekend had been blissful and exciting but meeting their friends felt like a whole new hurtle. 

They had told her that their friends' ages were a little all over the map, the product of some mild age gaps among soulmates but they were all closer to Bellamy’s age than Josie’s which meant that Clarke would be the youngest person there by far. And Bellamy’s sister, his only blood related family, would be there tonight too which made Clarke all the more nervous. 

Josie bumped her shoulder against Clarke’s as they made their way up the front path of their friends Monty, Harper and Jasper’s house. “Just breathe sweetie, they’re going to love you. I promise.” 

“They will.” Bellamy added in agreement. 

Everyone else seemed to be there already, cars parked out front. They would have gotten there sooner but Clarke had stopped at Bellamy and Josie’s house so that they could drive over together, and so she could drop off her overnight bag, and the three of them had gotten… distracted. She flushes at the memory of Bellamy fucking her on their dining room table while Josie finished getting ready upstairs and then of eating Josie out while Bellamy played with Clarke’s tits. 

Showing up late was adding to her nerves a little, especially since she had the irrational fear that their friends would somehow know why they were late, but Bellamy and Josie had repeatedly assured her that the evening would be casual and she shouldn’t worry. 

Bellamy held the door open as Clarke and Josie stepped into the house, it was quiet in the small entryway but they could hear a chorus of voices coming from the other room. 

“Heyyyyyy” Josie sing songed as they entered the living room, waving the bottle of wine they had brought above her head. Bellamy rolled his eyes fondly at her antics. 

Excited hellos were returned from the large group before Clarke could see their eyes finally landing on her. 

Bellamy placed a comforting hand on her back. “Everyone, Josie and I would like you to meet our soulmate, Clarke. Uh this is…” his eyes scanned the room “ almost everybody. We can do introductions later though. Sorry we’re late.” 

They all said hello to Clarke and she gave a somewhat awkward wave back. 

“Okay, well I need a drink.” Josie announced, pulling Clarke into the kitchen with her while Bellamy settled down on the couch. 

They walked into the kitchen where a pretty blonde, a taller girl with a ponytail and a pale brunette were chatting loudly but looked up when they heard them enter.   
“Ahh, Josie you guys made it!” The blonde exclaimed, pulling Josie into a hug that caused her to drop Clarke’s hand. She found that the lack of touch allowed some more nerves to seep in, like Josie had been tethering her. 

“Yes! Sorry we’re late. But this is Clarke! Clarke, this is Harper, it’s her house, Raven and Bell’s sister Octavia.” 

The girl’s each said their hellos, Harper even pulling Clarke into a hug. Bellamy’s sister didn’t seem quite as warm and opening which made Clarke anxious but Josie leaned in close to assure her, “Octavia can be a little cold at first but she's sweet once she actually lets you in. And she can be super protective of her brother, it took her awhile to like me too but now we’re super close.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered back and Josie nodded reaching a hand down to let it rest on her hip in a way that was comforting but somehow a little arousing too. Maybe it just made her think of the way Bellamy had been clutching her hips while he pounded into her earlier. Clarke felt like she was going through an awakening, sexually, it amazed her the ease with which they had slipped into a sexual dynamic and the way that she craved being with her soulmates. It wasn’t just about the sex though, being close to them made her feel safer and happier than she ever had in her life. 

“So how has the adjustment to having soulmates been for you, Clarke?” Raven queried, “I can’t imagine what a big change that would’ve been for me at 18.” 

Clarke fidgeted a little, the age difference had been nerve wracking as she wasn’t sure what Josie and Bellamy’s friends would think about it, but Raven’s tone and question seemed nothing but open and empathetic. 

She glanced up at Josie who smiled back before she answered. “It’s been a little weird for sure. Most of my friends don’t even have soulmates yet or if they do they’re younger too… But I also feel lucky I got Bellamy and Josie out of the whole thing so, it makes up for it.” 

Josie leaned down to give Clarke a quick peck on the lips as Harper awwed at her words and if she wasn’t mistaken she even saw a hint of a smile wash over Octavia’s face. 

“I mean, you all know how anxious we were about finally finding our soulmate so it’s been exciting having her with us.” Josie winked at Clarke who blushed under the implication of her words. 

“Yeah well, I think we all know neither of you mind her being younger either…” Raven teased with a knowing smirk, which caused Octavia to fake throwing up. 

“I don’t need to know about what my brother likes.” Octavia added. Josie and Harper laughed at her while Clarke stood silently, she was sure her face was beet red though. 

As the girls migrated out of the kitchen and back towards the living room for the games to begin Clarke tugged on Josie’s sleeve so she would hang back. 

“Do your friends really know that much about what you and Bellamy like, you know, in bed? I don’t want them to look at me different or anything…” 

“No baby, I mean we definitely have some girl talk sometimes but they don’t know eeeverything. Besides, I promise you, Bell and I are definitely not the kinkiest of our friends.” She assured her with a smirk, Clarke raised her eyebrows at the prospect of gossip and the two girls broke out in a fit of giggles. 

Josie pulled her closer by her hips and leaned in to kiss her deep and a little dirty. Clarke began to moan into her mouth when Josie teasingly pulled away. She linked their hands together as they walked back into the living room. Bellamy was settled into a corner of the couch with an empty space next to him. He looked up and smiled at seeing his girls. Josie flopped down next to him and cuddled into his side as he pulled a slightly blushing Clarke onto his lap. Bellamy introduced the rest of their friends and she noted that all of the trios seemed to be cozied in together just like them. Harper, Monty and Jasper were squished into the love seat opposite them. Octavia was settled into Lincoln’s lap on the other side of the extra long couch while their soulmate Gabriel rested his head on her shoulder. Murphy, Raven and Emori were sitting on some pillows on the floor, Emori lounging across her two soulmates. Miller and Jackson were snuggled together on the armchair while their soulmate Bryan sat on the floor in front of it. 

“Okay so we have decided on a game to start us off with this evening,” Jasper announced, “in the interest of getting to know our newest member and for her to get to know us, we are going to be playing Two Truths and a Lie. Soulmates, no guessing because that’s not fair.” 

“Do we have to?” Octavia whined. 

“Yes.” Bellamy responded with a roll of his eyes, which his sister quickly returned. He squeezed Clarke’s sides and pulled her even closer into him. 

“I’ll start!” Josie volunteered. “Okay hmm… I have, on multiple occasions, flashed a bartender for a free drink, I have been to 10 countries in Europe and… I broke my arm on the monkey bars in 3rd grade.” 

“Monkey bars” Harper, Gabriel and Raven guessed, at the same time Murphy threw out “Europe” and Miller and Lincoln suggested she had never flashed a bartender. 

Josie paused for dramatic effect before revealing, “Never been to Europe.” 

“We’ll go someday, baby.” Bellamy promised, shooting Josie a loving smile as he tightened his arms around Clarke. She reveled for a moment in the thought of vacationing in Europe with Josie and Bellamy. Her mind had already been reeling a little every time she considered just how wide her future with them was. She knew that they had been waiting to find their other soulmate before going into marriage and kids, people rarely did anything like that without a full trio anyway, but now the plan was to wait until Clarke was older anyway. But even more than that she thought about all of the other new experiences she would have with them, things she hadn’t even thought of yet, like vacations and adopting pets and holidays and birthdays. 

“John, you go next.” Emori said, nudging him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes fondly but complied. 

“Alright, uhh… Okay, I have been arrested for public urination on not one but two separate occasions, I took ballet classes until the age of 8 and my middle name is Patrick.” 

Most of the group correctly guessed that Murphy did not in fact have a middle name, except Clarke who had guessed he’d never taken ballet. Others took their turns and Clarke found herself excited to hear the stories behind all of these facts, to get to know all of these people better. Then it came around to her, she had been wracking her brain trying to pick her two truths and a lie that would make her sound cool and interesting. Given how much younger she was than most of them she didn't have nearly as many stories yet. 

She cleared her throat as they all looked at her warmly in anticipation, “I can speak two languages, I once helped a horse give birth and I can list every US president in order.” 

Everyone seemed to have fun guessing and once it was revealed that she can only speak the one language they insisted she give a demonstration of the presidents trick, which she did and they all seemed genuinely impressed. She noticed Josie and Bellamy each giving her fond and proud looks which made her swell a little. 

They played pictionary after that, followed by cards against humanity, before everyone started heading out around 9. Miller, Jackson and Bryan had left about an hour earlier to relieve their babysitter. Josie had whispered to her on their way out that Harper, Monty and Jasper’s son Jordan was with Monty’s parents which didn’t happen all that often and they probably wanted some “alone time” after their friends left. Bellamy nudged her with a ‘shut up’ look but Clarke just giggled at their antics. She was becoming increasingly sure she loved them. 

“We should go to the beach!” Josie said suddenly as the three of them piled into Bellamy’s car. 

“What? Babe it’s nighttime.” 

Josie turned her puppy dog eyes on him, “Pleeeease Bellamy? It’ll be fun, just for a little bit and then we’ll go home.” She turned around to look at Clarke in the backseat, “you want to go to the beach sweetheart?” 

Clarke looked a little nervously between the two of them, now both peering back at her. “If you want to go, we’ll go, baby girl.” 

Josie swatted at him, “Seriously, so if _Clarke_ wants to go, then you’ll go?” 

Bellamy chuckles a little at her pouty face. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

“Fine, what’ll it be then, Clarke?” She asked. 

“I think the beach sounds fun.” 

Bellamy grinned softly at her, “Okay nighttime trip to the beach it is then…” 

It was only a short drive down to the beach but Josie took the aux cord so she could play TLC and she and Clarke sang along loudly, and in Josie’s case, off key. Bellamy rolled his eyes at them but even he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. As soon as Bellamy pulled into a spot in the parking lot, Josie was jumping out and grabbing a big blanket from the back. Bellamy and Clarke followed her out a little more slowly. It was a little chillier by the water but the fresh salty air was just what she needed. 

Bellamy must have noticed her slight shiver though because he shrugged off his light jacket and helped her pull it on over her light sundress. The jacket swamped her and it smelled like Bellamy, made her feel small and safe. 

The three of them took off their shoes as they hit the sand and wandered down towards the water. The moon was almost full and it hit the sand making it relatively bright out. Being there with her two soulmates, Clarke was struck by how romantic the whole setting was. 

“Well this seems like as good a spot as any.” Josie declared, tossing the blanket down on the sand and spreading it out. The three of them settled down on the blanket, Clarke curled into Bellamy’s side and Josie lay down with her head on Clarke’s thighs, pressing a quick kiss to one. 

“Alright, I have to admit, this is nice.” Bellamy conceded. 

Josie looked smugly up at them. “Told you it would be.” 

“Yeah, fresh air, waves, moonlight. It’s all very romantic. Good idea.” 

“Mmm, you know the moon being full makes the waves bigger.” She said, to extremely skeptical looks from the other two. 

“Well that’s not true. Babe you are a _scientist_ , I feel like you should know that doesn’t make sense.” 

She huffed. “Okay whatever. Clarke, you think Mommy’s right, don’t you?” 

Clarke bit her lip to stifle a laugh, “Sorry Mommy, I think Daddy’s got this one.” 

It did occur to her though that this was the first time she had called them Mommy and Daddy outside of having sex. She hadn’t been sure exactly when she was supposed to, not in front of other people obviously, but what about when they were alone but not in bed? Josie and Bellamy had made it clear that they wanted her to always communicate with them though so she figured she could just ask. 

“Umm, when do I call you Mommy and Daddy?” They each gave her a slightly confused look so she continued, “I mean, we’re not in bed right now… but you just said Mommy.” 

Josie looked up at Bellamy before focusing back on her. “Oh, I guess I didn’t even think about it.” 

“You can call us Mommy and Daddy as much as you want to, Clarke. That’s what we are, Josie and I love you and we’re here to take care of you. You’ve been such a good girl for us so far that we haven’t really had to talk about you listening or about punishments, but we will expect a certain level of obedience from you even when we’re not in bed.” Bellamy explained in what Clarke was quickly coming to associate with being his Daddy Bellamy voice. She could feel herself flush with curiosity and arousal at the mention of them punishing her but her mind first settled on another part of his speech. 

“I love you too.” She whispered looking between the two of them. Josie was grinning up at her but sat up so she could pull Clarke into a deep kiss. 

“We love you so much little one.” She promised. Bellamy cupped Clarke’s jaw to bring her lips in to meet his in a kiss of his own. 

Clarke felt a little dizzy from the feel of their kisses and the revelation that these two incredible people loved her. It seemed nearly impossible that she had only known them about a month, it felt like so much longer. 

Clarke could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she not so subtly rubbed her thighs together. “I want to go home.” She told them, not even hesitating at referring to Josie and Bellamy’s place simply as home. 

Josie giggled at her and nodded in agreement. “Let’s go.” 

\--------- 

Josie could already feel the slickness gathering and soaking her panties as the three of them stumbled into the house, a little love drunk and on edge. Ever since Bellamy had mentioned punishing Clarke on the beach Josie could feel herself getting increasingly worked up. She couldn’t wait until they got to that point and until their little girl slipped up and did something naughty so they would get to enact whatever punishment they saw fit. Bellamy had promised that he would teach Josie how to spank Clarke so maybe they wouldn’t even have to wait that long. Maybe they could just say that Clarke needed to get a spanking so that Mommy could practice and their sweet girl would just have to take it. 

“Clarke sweetie, go up to Mommy and Daddy’s room and get naked on the bed, we’ll be up in a minute.” Bellamy ordered. 

“Okay Daddy.” Clarke agreed happily. 

As soon as she disappeared Bellamy pulled Josie into him by her hips, leaning down to kiss her soundly. 

“What was that for?” She asked a little breathily. 

“Nothing, I’m just so happy to finally have my two girls here.” 

Her face softened a little and she cupped his cheek with her palm soothingly. “Well one of your girls is currently getting naked on our bed so I’m assuming you wanted to talk to me about something…” 

“Not really, I just wanted a moment to tell you how much I love you. And how happy I am with our lives right now. It was just us for so long that part of me thought this might be a harder transition but she really is _ours_ , huh? ” 

She could feel her heart melt a little at his words and leaned up to give him a slower and softer kiss. “I know just what you mean.”


	4. wait for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut to make up for none in the last chapter with a little plot set up thrown in, as a treat. 
> 
> Also yes I still have two more The 100 Writers for BLM Initiative prompts to publish, updating perfect fit has just been a good way to break some writers block. Also I am currently accepting more prompts, you can send me one [here](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/ask).

Clarke was settled back on the bed, completely naked, with her head resting on the pillow, blonde waves fanned out around her like a halo. Their sweet little angel. Josie couldn’t help but marvel a little at how quickly she had gotten so comfortable around them. She was already a far cry from the shy, nervous girl they’d taken their first night together. And yet Clarke undoubtedly retained a lot of her innocence and naivete. 

“Hi baby.” Josie cooed, quick to strip off her own dress and panties as she climbed onto the bed with Clarke. She settled over her, slotting her thigh between the younger girl’s legs, giving Clarke something to grind down on, as their lips met in a deep kiss. 

Bellamy stripped down to just his boxes before settling in the armchair next to the bed. It used to live in the corner of their room but after they met Clarke, Bellamy had noted that they may need a better vantage point for watching and she already knew that was something he wanted to do more of, especially as Josie came into her own more being the dominant one. 

“Oh sweetie, your little pussy is so wet! What turned you on this much?” 

Clarke whimpered a little and refused to look Josie right in the eye. 

“Baby,” she warned, tone taking on a firmer quality, “tell mommy what made you so wet.” 

“When… when you were talking about punishing me, and how I get to call you Mommy and Daddy all of the time.” 

Josie knew this of course but she couldn’t help but be proud of their little girl for saying it out loud. “Good girl, Clarke. You _always_ need to be honest with Mommy and Daddy and do as we say, understood? If you’re disobedient, that is when we will have to punish you. Do you want to be punished, sweetheart?” 

At first Clarke shook her head but a sharp look from Josie had her backtracking. “I’m just curious.” She admitted softly. 

“Of course you are, you’re our little girl and Daddy and I know that you’re going to be so good and take any punishment we give you though, aren’t you?” 

“Yes Mommy.” 

Clarke had already been so obedient but Josie knew that after her admission it would be even harder to wait until she had really been naughty to start teaching her what happens when she disobeys them. She’s sure it wouldn’t be too long before she and/or Bellamy caved and just made up an excuse to punish Clarke. 

“How about tonight we try a new rule, you don’t get to come unless Mommy or Daddy give you permission to.” Josie said, her tone sweet but with an undercurrent of firmness that left no room for argument. 

“Okay, I won’t come until you tell me I can.” 

“Good girl, sweetheart.” Josie leaned down to capture Clarke’s lips again, this time a little bit softer. “Now why don’t you keep grinding your little pussy on my leg, just until you feel like you’re about to come and then you let Mommy know, okay?” 

\--------- 

Clarke nodded in response to Josie’s demand. It felt dirty and a little wrong to be rubbing herself against Josie like this but it also felt so good. She was coming to realize that everything felt better when it also felt just a little bit naughty. 

“That’s it, you’re being so good, baby!” Josie cooed at her. She could physically feel her heart speed up when Josie leaned down and latched her lips onto Clarke’s nipple, giving it a firm tug with just a hint of teeth before soothing it with her tongue. Then took more of Clarke’s breast into her mouth, suckling at it while she squeezed the other one and pinching at her nipple. Josie switched sides periodically until Clarke was acutely worked up. 

“Her tits are super sensitive, aren’t they?” Bellamy cut in, Clarke had nearly forgotten he was there when she looked up at him at the interruption. He was relaxed back in the arm chair, now completely nude and stroking his stiff cock. 

“Oh yeah, our little girl is incredibly sensitive everywhere, I can feel her little pussy getting wetter while her Mommy plays with these perfect breasts.” 

“Mmm, a lot of girls with big tits are less sensitive, so I’m so glad she isn’t one of them.” 

Clarke trembled a little, both from the physical sensations assaulting her and from the way that Bellamy and Josie would so casually discuss her and her body as she lay right there. She could feel herself building towards a precipice so with some difficulty she stilled her hips and looked up between her two soulmates. 

“Mommy, Daddy, can I come now please?” 

Josie gazed at her with an almost mocking sympathetic look. “No baby, no coming yet. Have you been practicing touching yourself since we showed you?” 

Clarke furrowed her brow, still unsure where Josie was going with this but she nodded. 

“Good. I think Daddy and I would really like it if you could show us how you touch yourself. You haven’t gotten to see Daddy fucking Mommy much yet, how about you lay back and watch us while you finger your little pussy.” 

Clarke was blushing now, when she was watching them and they watching her she always felt so open and exposed that it sent a thrill through her. “Where do you want me?” She asked, biting her bottom lip a little. 

“How about up here against the headboard?” Bellamy said, now climbing onto the bed himself and helping Clarke to maneuver into position with a pillow under her ass as she leaned back against the head of the bed. 

“Should we give her a toy, Bell?” Josie asked. 

“Nah, might make her come too fast . Plus I want to see what she can do with just her little fingers.” 

“It’s not as good as your fingers, Daddy. They’re too small to do very much…” 

Bellamy fixed her with a sympathetic look as he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead, cupping her jaw with his large hand. “Well of course not sweetheart. Nothing is ever going to make you feel as good as we do.” He brought her hand up to his lips to suck two into his mouth. He laved over them with his tongue, the way Josie had shown her how to do with his cock. He pulled them out with a wet pop. “But for now you can just show us how you try. Put these in your little cunt, baby.” 

Clarke felt like she was positively vibrating with arousal at his words and at knowing she was going to put her fingers, lubed with Bellamy’s spit, inside of her while they watched. Josie came up behind Bellamy, biting down on his shoulder before wrapping her arms around him and leaning over it to watch Clarke. 

She began to push just her pointer finger in to start before Josie interrupted her. “No baby, put both in at once. It’s no bigger than taking just one of Daddy’s fingers.” 

Clarke nodded in assent and started again, pushing both fingers into her tight passage. Despite how many times she had now been fucked by both of her soulmates’ fingers or by Bellamy’s cock she was still incredibly tight. 

“Fuck…” Josie breathed out at the sight of Clarke starting to finger fuck herself. “Mmm, babe will you fuck me now?” She asked, turning her puppy dog eyes on Bellamy who smirked, capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss. 

“Yeah baby, I’ll fuck you now. Get on your hands and knees facing Clarke.” 

Josie may be very much in charge when it came to Clarke but her dynamic with Bellamy left nothing to the imagination, it was very clear who was ultimately in charge in their trio. It made the whole thing even hotter to Clarke now, that even her protective and commanding Mommy could be easily ordered around by Daddy. 

“Am I allowed to touch my clit?” She asked as Bellamy arranged himself behind Josie so that they both had a clear view of Clarke in front of them. Josie looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, silently asking him to command Clarke at this moment. 

“Sure, but remember no coming until we give you permission. You’re such a good girl for asking though, Clarke.” He praised. “Josie, isn’t our baby girl just so good for us?” 

He perfectly timed his question to Josie with thrusting his cock fully inside of her so all she could manage was a loud moan in agreement. Clarke had felt how wet Josie already was and she knew Mommy always preferred less foreplay so it felt even tighter. He winked at Clarke who couldn’t help the amused smile that graced her features at their private, shared moment. 

Clarke used one hand to finger herself as the other rubbed her clit roughly just like Bellamy and Josie did when they touched her. The other two seemed to be gathering steam as Bellamy finally reached a hand down to touch Josie’s clit, eliciting a high pitched moan from the other girl. 

“Belllll,” Josie whined between deep thrusts, “I want to see her touching her tits.” 

Bellamy smirked down at Josie beneath him. “Hmmm, well, Daddy is in charge tonight and I think I’d rather see you touching them, babe. Look at her perfect tits, Josie, her pretty nipples... Don’t they look like they need Mommy’s mouth on them again? I know you both love that.” 

Clarke whined at his words, one thing that her time with Bellamy and Josie had already taught her was that she absolutely loved having her nipples and breasts sucked. “Yes, please Mommy?” Clarke begged in a breathy voice. 

Josie nodded, clearly beginning to get overwhelmed by her own sensations. Bellamy pulled out of her to a desperate whine in protest but only so he could push Josie further up the bed until she was on her hands and knees between Clarke’s spread legs. 

“Okay, good girls. Clarke, you keep touching your little pussy for us. Josie, I want you to lean down and put your mouth on her tits.” 

Josie nuzzled her face into Clarke’s breasts a little at first. “So soft, sweetheart.” She whispered to Clarke and the younger girl couldn’t help the slight shiver at her words. It wasn’t particularly dirty, especially given everything else that was happening at that moment but the sweet little words of praise from her Mommy just made Clarke melt. 

Josie started by licking each of her nipples with increasing roughness and finesse before moving on to sucking on them, using just the faintest hint of teeth. Clarke whined under her ministrations as she finally began outright suckling at Clarke’s tits. That combined with the continued feeling of her finger in her cunt caused the now familiar building of pleasure that signaled she was near orgasm. 

“Daddy, I- I feel like I’m gonna come soon.” 

“Okay sweetheart, no coming yet, stop touching yourself. Josie, you stop too.” 

The two girls obeyed him immediately and Clarke whined at the sudden loss. But based on the noises she was making and the intensity with which Bellamy was now pounding into her, Clarke guessed that they were both close to coming now too. 

“ _You_ can come whenever you want to, baby.” Bellamy said to Josie, his voice starting to sound strained. He picked up speed, and Clarke could see his arm moving faster under too which must mean he had increased the pressure on Josie’s clit. 

All of a sudden though he pulled his hand away from her to bring it up and then back down again with a resounding smack to her ass. Josie moaned at the feeling and Clarke felt herself go hot all over when he continued spanking her as he pounded into her. She wanted to know what that felt like, Josie certainly seemed to be enjoying it. It wasn’t long before she was letting out a long moan as she came, Clarke saw Bellamy tense up and still inside of her which she could now recognize as meaning he was coming. 

Josie and Bellamy collapsed back onto the bed on either side of her, sated as they came down from their orgasms. Clarke writhed around a bit, feeling a little jealous and resentful that they had both gotten to come while she was still so on edge. Josie wrapped her arm around Clarke’s middle and peppered soothing kisses across her shoulder and chest. 

“You’re doing so good not coming for Mommy and Daddy tonight, sweet girl.” Josie cooed. 

“You really are, baby. Do you think you’ve been good enough that we should let you come now?” He questioned, cupping Clarke’s chin in his large hand so she had to look him in the eye. 

“Yes?” She squeaked. 

“What was that?” 

“Yes Daddy, I think I have been good enough to come.” 

He smiled and glanced at Josie who was still curled into Clarke’s side, stroking her hair soothingly. She shrugged, once more affirming that Bellamy should just take control tonight. 

“Okay sweetheart, you just keep cuddling with Mommy, I’m gonna eat your little pussy.” 

Josie pulled Clarke closer to her so they were nestled snugly in together and brushed her hair tenderly away from her face as she pulled the younger girl in for a soft kiss. Bellamy had crawled down between Clarke’s legs and was now holding her thighs wide apart as he began peppering kisses to her inner thighs and outer folds, just working her up even further before he started in on her clit. 

It took Clarke no time at all to come with Bellamy’s fingers in her tight cunt and his tongue drumming out a harsh rythme on her overly sensitive clit. 

\---------- 

When Bellamy awoke the next morning, before he even opened his eyes, he instinctively reached out for the girls only to find that he was alone in bed. He slumped back against the pillows and was just debating the merits of actually getting up when the bright sound of Josie’s high pitched laughter rang through the house, accompanied by a softer giggle he already recognized as Clarke’s. A sappy grin broke out across his face at the light, happy sound. 

With a sigh he pushed himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and ambling down the stairs. He could hear the sounds of pans banging against each other and Clarke excitedly recounting a story about something that happened in her math class and followed the noises to the kitchen. 

Clarke was standing at the counter chopping strawberries in one of Bellamy’s t shirts, and it looked like nothing else while Josie stood at the stove flipping pancakes in a tiny pair of shorts and a loose tank top. The sight was so domestic and casual it made Bellamy’s heart clench watching them. _This_ is what he spent all of those years waiting for. He had often imagined them, what his soulmates would look and be like, the things they would do together. Clarke and Josie were so far beyond even his wildest fantasies. The way he felt about them wasn’t something he ever could have been able to articulate before now. And it almost felt like the way he felt about Josie had only gotten stronger since Clarke came into their lives, like their trio finally being complete had made him fall in love with her even deeper. 

“Good morning.” He rumbled, causing both girls' heads to turn in surprise at seeing him. 

“Daddy!” Clarke practically squealed with a wide smile, nearly leaping into Bellamy’s arms. He caught her easily, moving his hands down to her ass so he could lift her into the air. Her legs wrapped around him and she let her hands twine together behind his head as their lips met in a leisurely kiss. 

“Mmm, did you miss me the last hour or two baby girl?” He asked with a light chuckle as he set her back down on the ground, hand still lingering at her waist to keep her close to him. 

“Yes, I did.” she replied matter of factly. 

“Sweet girl.” He remarks, leaning down to press his lips to hers once more before walking past her to wrap his arms around Josie from behind and press kisses to her cheek and neck as she spooned more batter into the pan. 

“Yes Bell, good morning.” She said with a fond eyeroll and a smile. 

Bellamy stoll a strawberry from the pile Clarke had gone back to chopping which earned him a swat from his younger soulmate. 

“Bell will you get juice and glasses?” Josie asked, directing him to help. 

Together the three of them got the table set and breakfast arranged on it so they could sit down to eat. The whole thing was so comfortable and domestic and Bellamy couldn’t wait to do it for the rest of his life. A life they would need to start preparing for sooner rather than later with Clarke graduating in about 6 months and needing to make a decision about college even sooner. 

“So Clarke,” he started, cautiously bringing up the subject, “we should probably start talking about what happens when you graduate.” 

“I want to live with you.” She replied immediately. 

“We know baby, and we want that too, but I know you already applied to a bunch of art schools, which Bellamy and I think is great, do you know which ones you are most hoping to get into?” 

“I mean, I want to stay here so I can be with you…” 

“Well, Josie and I talked about it and, we would also move somewhere else if that was where you wanted to go to school.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened like she couldn’t believe that they would do that just for her. “Really?” 

“Of course, Clarke. We will always do what’s going to be best for you.” 

“Okay, well, I applied to a bunch but there is a school here that I really would be happy with but my top school is in Southern California, near LA.” 

Josie and Bellamy exchanged a quick look. “That sounds really great Clarke, call us as soon as you find out about acceptances, okay?” Bellamy said. 

“I will Daddy.” She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/ask).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
